


A Berry Good Night

by Menou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autofellatio, Bara Sans (Undertale), Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-sex, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/pseuds/Menou
Summary: Blue decides to visit a certain bara skeleton in the middle of the night for a good time.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A Berry Good Night

Blueberry would be considered small to the person he was in front of right now. His Underfell comparison. Big Red as everyone called them. Three times Blues size and thick as can be. Bara some would say. And right now? Blue was a trembling flustered mess after purposefully entering their room. Bare bones and _heated_ . Magic tinged at every joint, his face absolutely painted with his cerulean magic. A submissive whine coming out of him. Red would rumble out a chuckle from deep inside of him at the sight, his crimson eye lights burning through the darkness of his room. The innocent Blueberry was waiting to be ravaged. Clearly he had been wanting this for a long time with the way his body trembled.  
  
“c’mere lil pup” Big Red patted his lap, with a knowing grin on his face. Blue’s sickeningly sweet smell made it obvious what they wanted. And who was he to say no to such a cute little snack? Especially one he already had a soft spot for.  
  
Fidgeting demurely Blueberry would slowly climb up the bed to them. Tentatively putting his hands on their femurs before pulling himself up into their lap. Pelvis right on their crotch. Blueberry’s blush was even more inflamed than before. Even though the little berry was flustered it seemed he was still bold enough to wiggle himself teasingly in Big Red’s lap. Which Red would laugh lowly at, his ribcage pressed against Blue’s back, their ribs rubbing against Blue’s spine.  
  
Their enormous hands playfully stroking down the front of Blueberry’s rib cage before grappling them tensely enough to make Blue let out a shriek of pleasure. Blue’s shaking form panting from just how sensitive he was. Another whine coming out as he felt Big Red’s magic form right up against his pelvis. A cock large enough to spear through his entire rib cage. And almost thick enough to fill the entirety of his pelvis. A shudder of anticipation went through him imagining himself being completely skewered. His eye lights having shifted into the form of gooey hearts that almost took up the whole of his eye sockets. If he wasn’t so horny he maybe would’ve felt self conscious how average sized his own cock was in comparison. But all he could be was so damn excited by the size difference.  
  
“P-PLEASE I NEED IT” Blue begged,rubbing up against the shaft of Red’s cock. Hot bones throbbing on ectoplasm.  
  
“oh I know ya do, sneakin’ into my house in the middle of da night like dis. . . don’t worry i gotcha” Big Red teased, as he finally lifted Blueberry up from his lap to position himself at their entrance. Slowly easing himself in he would groan pleasurably, crimson tongue lolling out as the wonderful sensation of how tight Blue was for him. Blue mewling out in a pleased manner, mind already getting a bit foggy from the being stretched so deliciously. Red would grip onto Blue’s femur’s raising them up a bit, making Blue’s legs flex upward.The bara skeleton being able to go full hilt into them. A pleasured pant coming out of him as he licked up the back of Blue’s neck vertebrae with the flat of his tongue, the stud piercing hitting up against each vertebrae.  
  
The position made Blue’s own cock closer to his own face, bobbing up and down with each thrust Big Red made inside of him. But Blue didn’t seem to care, in fact in a haze of lust he would wrap his mouth around his own cock’s head and give it a gentle suckle. It was only when Big Red would pick up the pace, using Blue as his own personal cock sleeve that he would become louder. The vibrations of his muffled moans on his own cerulean cock spurring him on even more.  
  
Big Red was enjoying such a sight, the sounds of Blue’s slick sex being pounded up into with his giant cock filling the room. His hands clawed into Blue’s femurs as he pistoned into them so hard that the bed creaked loudly in complaint. Blue’s muffled squeals and mewls getting loud enough that you could hear it through the entire house.  
  
“MMM MMMPHH!!!” Blue would moan against his own cock as he gave it a tight suck, his own cock now buried into his throat. Heart eye lights pulsating as he came into his own mouth. So much spewing into his own mouth with a pop! He would let his own cock escape his mouth, more spurts of his own cum roping over his face and ribcage. Blue’s magic fluttering and clenching around Big Red’s cock as he came.  
  
“who said ya could cum” Red growled out, taking this moment to pick Blue up almost entirely off of his cock only to brutally slam them back down onto his cock fully. A whorish scream coming out of the smaller skeleton. It just felt so good, the stimulation making it so that Blue’s cock was still hard.  
  
Suddenly Big Red had pushed Blue off of his lap for a moment, a hand pressed onto the back of Blue’s skull to press his face into their bed. Blue’s cock pushed against the mattress as Big Red hovered over his body. Making Blue feel even smaller than he was before. It only took a moment for Red to adjust his cock against little Blue’s entrance to slam back inside of them.  
  
“M-MWEEHHHHH YES RED, YES YES YES!” Blue praised his bedmate. His ecto-tongue lolling out of his mouth, not even caring as he drooled down onto Big Red’s mattress.  
  
“heh yer’ sucha lil slut fer’ my cock aren’t ya?” Red cooed as he rhythmically pushed himself into Blue. Each push making Blue’s cock rub up against the bed.  
  
A submissive whine escaping out of the little skeleton as they begged,”Y-YES INDEED I AM. I NEED YOUR CUM IN ME”  
  
Big Red would pick up a violent pace as he fucked little Blue. Their mixed cum dribbling down onto Red’s already dirty mattress. Blue’s screams getting more high pitched as he felt that coil of pleasure building up inside of him again. Big Red’s bones rattled loudly as he lowly groaned, without warning spewing his cum up inside of the little skeleton. Which would only set Blue’s own orgasm off.  
  
“YESYESYESYEYESSOOOGOOOODD!!!” Blue babbled as Big Red continued to slowly thrust into them. So much cum pumping into Blue that their magic would expand inside of him to accommodate it. More cum splattering and soaking into Red’s mattress.  
  
But finally they would slow down, both skeletons panting harshly as they tried to catch their breath. Only to jump a little as Big Red’s bedroom down was kicked open violently.  
  
“ASGORES BEARD WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW” Edge screamed in frustration. But it was hard to take them seriously as they were dressed up in a pink fuzzy bunny onesie. It seems they had interrupted Edge’s beauty sleep. Both Big Red and Blue didn’t say a word as Edge slammed the door shut. Edge not giving one single fuck at the sight they had seen.  
  
After a moment, Blue would begin to softly giggle, his magic dissipating as well as Red’s. Big Red joining in with his quiet chuckling. Pearls of tears forming in Blue’s eye sockets as he tried his best not to laugh louder. Not exactly wanting any form of wrath from Edge. Blue turned around to face Red.  
  
“I SUPPOSE NEXT TIME YOU REALLY SHOULD INVEST IN SOME SOUND PROOFING” Blue suggested with a cute wink.  
  
“oh I’ll be gettin’ more than that, course yer already all that i need” Big Red purred, now caressing Blue’s cheek, wiping off some of the cum with his thumb. There was a sweetness to his touch, way more gentler than how he treated them earlier. Pure affection in Big Red's eyelights.  
  
Blue just shyly smiled up at them, happiness shimmering in his eye lights. Leaning to clink their teeth together in a kiss as he snuggled up to Big Red like they were a big teddy bear.  
  
"I FEEL THE SAME WAY" Blue stated, in post coital bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my random writing! It's something I like to dabble in when I'm not arting. ^_^


End file.
